Random YuGiOh drabbles
by Alena S. Anigor
Summary: Various drabbles, involving our favorite YuGiOh crew! Read it and...laugh? Reviews are welcome.
1. Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...but I do own my crazy imagination, though...

**A/N:**

Like the title says – welcome to Random YU-Gi-Oh drabbles! I've been having these ideas lately for these short snippets, involving our favorite Yu-Gi-Oh crew, so I decided to write them down!

Warning: Randomness, insanity and OOCness ahead! Read at your own risk. And, of course, you're allowed to laugh occasionally...[grins]

* * *

/Gotta know how to play the game/

"Hahhahaha, Kaiba, I got you now! There's no escape, hand your company to me!" Joey Wheeler beamed victoriously at the, now ex CEO of Kaiba Corporation. Seto Kaiba hung his head in defeat and gritted his teeth, growling and cursing under his breath.

"I can't believe a mutt like you managed to defeat me, Wheeler! It was just beginner's luck!" He seethed angrily, handing all his money and cards to Joey who smirked at him and snatched everything from his hands greedily.

"That's right, give 'em up, give 'em up!" He replied almost sardonically, enjoying watching Kaiba growl in frustration and anger.

Tea and Mai watched from aside, shaking their hands dejectedly in unison.

"I mean, really..." Tea commented, glancing at them with half-lidded eyes. Mai nodded in agreement.

"And I thought at least Kaiba was smart enough," she added, sighing heavily and observing Joey celebrating his victory by jumping around the former CEO and mocking him by doing all sorts of grimaces to piss him off. Soon after that, Yuugi approached the two girls and wanted to ask them what was going on when he saw what the deal was.

Mai and Tea shook their heads again and Yuugi sweatdropped.

"Ah," he said after a brief pause, "they're playing Monopoly again."

---

/Battle of the freaky looking Millennium Items...and Yamis...oooh, beware.../

"Muahahahha!" Yami Marik laughed maniacally, pointing his Millennium Rod at the poor Yami, who was trying to dodge the flying flash of light that was directed straight at him. He managed to hide quickly behind Yami Bakura, who let out one, very exasperated "Hey!"

"Get your royal ass away from me, Pharaoh!"

"Come, on Bakura, can't you see he's out of control?" Yami yelled, perplexed and yelped when another beam of light managed to graze one whitish lock of Bakura's hair. The ancient thief stared at his falling hair then narrowed his eyes at the crazy-looking Yami Marik.

"Now," he growled dangerously, "it's personal!"

His Millennium Ring started to glow on his chest and sent one, shiny ray of light towards Yami Marik who only laughed maniacally some more and blocked the ray with his Millennium Rod.

"Nice try, tomb robber!" He mocked, smirking evilly at Bakura, whose eyes widened slightly when he realized that he managed to block his attack. He turned to Yami in panic, who only shrugged and dodged another ray of light just barely. Bakura yelped and ducked just in time to avoid getting banned back to Shadow Realm.

"He's a freakin' lunatic!" He screamed and Yami deadpanned.

"You don't say!" He replied hastily and raised his hands over his head to protect his spiky hair. Yami Marik approached them quite quickly and was now standing above them, having them cornered. Yami Bakura and the ancient Pharaoh looked sheepishly at him then laughed uneasily.

"Eheh, hey there Marik," Yami waved meekly from beneath. Yami Bakura looked at him with disgusted expression.

"Where's your courage now, you stupid Pharaoh?" He barked at him while Marik was cackling madly above them, already raising his Millennium Item into the air, ready to fire.

"We're doomed! Oh, Ra, save us!" Yami yelled in despair, both of them watching with eyes wide in fright how Marik raised his Millennium Rod higher, laughing uncontrollably. Just when he was about to lower the Rod and fire, something clicked in the Rod and the light that was meant to send the two Yamis in Shadow Realm, never came. A brief silence followed in which they all stared at the Millennium Rod, blinking. Then...

"Oh, damn it!" Yami Marik screamed in frustration, veins popping on his forehead, "the battery is dead! Nooooooo!"

---

/Kaiba's Fashion hour/

Seto Kaiba stood in front of the large doors in his mansion, glaring at cameras around him authoritatively. Mokuba was standing right next to him, smiling happily.

"Right," Kaiba finally said, turning around and opening the doors, revealing not a room, but a very large closet, "follow me."

Stepping into the closet, he looked around for a moment then chose to pull something out of the heap of clothes right to him. Turning around, he presented a dark blue trench coat, hanging neatly on a hanger.

"This is something I used to wear before and during Duelist Kingdom," he explained, adding a dark shirt to the trench coat and dark pants. "This is what I wore beneath the trench coat," he added then bent down a bit to retrieve something from the lower part of the closet. "And of course, let's not forget the matching briefcase." After a brief pause, he handed everything to Mokuba, who placed them back into the closet happily. Kaiba took a few steps forward and stopped by the next closet, pulling out a white looking trench coat with Kaiba Corporation logo on it.

"This is what I wore during Battle City tournament," he said calmly. "As you can see, I have a thing for trench coats." He ventured and plucked out black outfit after that. "This I wore beneath the trench coat, together with these boots," he added, pointing at black boots placed neatly by the closet.

He handed the clothes to Mokuba again who took them and restored them back where they were. Kaiba took another few steps forward, stopped, smirked then turned around, pulling out a strange looking costume out of the closet now.

"I paid Devlin quite a sum for this," he said with a devilish smirk playing on his lips, swaying the dog costume in his hands casually. "I like to be reminded just why I like to call Wheeler a mutt."

With that, he let Mokuba take the costume, place it back then stepped out of the closet and sealed it again. Turning around, his smirk vanished and he glared at the cameras again.

"Now get the hell out of my mansion."

---

/It wasn't me!/

Ryou Bakura was lying on the large, comfortable sofa, staring at the ceiling blankly and telling a story of his life to a man sitting across him. The man was older, with mustaches and white hair, and was currently scribbling down something on his paper. In front of him, on the desk, a little wooden board was placed, saying: Dr. Simmons, psychologist.

"So, you see doctor, I tend to wake up in the most unusual places in the middle of the night and I don't even know how I got there! Am I loosing my mind?"

Doctor Simmons nodded and let out a mysterious "hmm", scribbling something again on his piece of paper – _the patient seems to be suffering from amnesia or temporary lack of memory._

"Then, there are times when I feel like there's someone else living inside of me, some kind of other me that's evil and nasty and...mean," Ryou ventured, now crossing his hands on his chest peacefully and staring at the wall steadily. Doctor Simmons nodded again – _the patient also seems to be suffering from multiple personality disorder._

Silence ensued after that, in which two wide, chocolate eyes turned into a pair of malevolent, narrowed ones. Yami Bakura observed the doctor's office, and his eyes came to rest on one, nicely painted and decorated vase in the corner of the room.

_Say,_ he thought, _this is one, fine looking vase..._

Doctor Simmons got up to stretch his legs and bit and wandered off to his window to observe the streets of Domino City. People were passing by, and he relaxed a bit, putting his hands casually behind his back.

"Well, Mr. Bakura," he finally said, breaking the peaceful silence, "it seems like you indeed have some serious issues." He frowned a bit, already thinking how he heard strange noise, but dismissed his assumptions and continued.

"I'm afraid you have several issues that need to be tended and thoroughly analyzed." There he stopped after he heard footsteps running down the hall quickly. Turning around, he sighed and realized that his patient has once again, disappeared. Then, he spotted his favorite vase missing and cursed silently. He went back to his desk, opened the drawer and pulled out a folder with then name Ryou Bakura on it. Opening it, he put his previously scribbled analysis in it, and then plucked another paper from the folder out.

There was a list written on the paper. It said:

My silver pen holder, my silver pen, the golden statue of Freud, my lunch, 

And just when he was about to add one more thing to the list, saying to himself "I'll just add it all to the bill", there was a knock on the door, and one confused and puzzled Ryou Bakura entered the office again.

"Uhm, excuse me, dr. Simmons," he said weakly, scratching his head in wonder and raising his hand in the air, "but...is this Chinese vase yours?"


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nope, not at all.../_shakes head_/

**A/N:**

Whee! Another, uhm...chapter of this? Ah, whatever it is! I have to say that creative madness has managed to get to me once again! Woohoo!

And now I'm going to present you my own yami! /_squeals_/

Yami Alena: "..."

Aw, don't be like that; just smile and say something!

Yami Alena: "...She's on sugar high again..."

/_sweatdrops_/

**Warning:** Randomness, insanity and OOC-ness ahead! Read at your own risk. And, of course, you're allowed to laugh occasionally.../_grins_/

* * *

_**/Guess who.../**_

"It's Batman!" Tea exclaimed excitedly, pointing at the mysterious figure on top of the building.

"It can't be," Mai cut in, narrowing her eyes a bit, "I don't see those pointy ears anywhere."

"Then it's Superman!" Joey joined in, also looking at the figure standing on top of the high building.

"No way!" Tristan retorted, crossing his arms, "Superman is more brawny and this guy isn't!"

"Maybe it's someone from the Justice League..." Ryou said timidly, earning a snort from Mai in return.

"Yeah, right!" She mumbled, but Tristan looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You mean that freaky-looking green guy?" He asked and Ryou shrugged innocently.

"Green? Is he sick or somethin'?" Joey asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"No," Yuugi commented, "he's a Martian."

"A Martian? Here?" Tea asked, perplexed, "It can't be!"

"Well, then who is it?" Mai yelled in exasperation.

Everyone silenced down, glaring at the still unmoving figure on top of the building, not noticing when Mokuba approached them and looked into the direction everyone was looking at.

"I know!" Joey yelled suddenly, making everyone look at him in expectation, "it's Tuxedo Mask!"

Everyone gaped at him with deadpanned expressions. "What?" He asked, shrugging "could be!"

"Actually," Mokuba suddenly cut in, making everyone look at him now, "it's just my brother, waiting for his blimp to arrive."

Silence.

Everyone stared at Mokuba first, then at the figure standing peacefully up there. After they all squinted in concentration, they indeed, saw Seto Kaiba standing proudly on the top of the building, his trench coat billowing slightly behind him.

"Ohhhhh..."

---

_**/It was hell!/**_

"It was horrible!" Tea mumbled to a confused looking Yuugi, coming from the dance contest, and currently walking down the street with him.

"It was sheer horror! I'm telling you!" She turned to look at Tristan and Joey who were, petrified by the whole thing, walking and stumbling around like a pair of zombies behind them.

"So, what happened?" Yuugi asked, after Tea said she saw Pegasus at the contest.

"He won!" She yelled angrily.

"Really?" Yuugi asked slightly puzzled, "and why are Joey and Tristan looking so pale?"

Tea closed her eyes and sighed.

"Because of Pegasus," she replied and Yuugi arched his eyebrows, "he was wearing a pink tutu, singing '_You are the dancing queen.'"_

Yuugi paled as well. "Dear God..."

---

_**/Territory/**_

Egypt...a land of sun, sand, pyramids...and a bunch of tourists roaming around and taking pictures.

"We are now standing in a 5 thousand year old ruin," announced a young woman, obviously a tourist guide to a group of people, standing in the middle of the ruin with one, solitary hole in the middle.

The tourists let out various 'ooh' and 'ohh' sounds, looking at the black hole.

"Nobody knows what's down there," the woman ventured and then lowered her voice dramatically, "because it'd supposedly cursed."

Another set of gasps followed.

"But there is a theory that-" the woman started again, when all of a sudden, a head popped out of the hole and the people gathered around screamed and took a few steps back. A few cameras flashed. The young woman yelped and fell down on the ground, staring at the head in shock.

The head was glaring at everyone for a few moments then...

"Do you mind?" Marik Ishtar growled, narrowing his eyes, "some people are trying to sleep down here!"

---

_**/What lies ahead/**_

Joey, Tristan, Tea and Yuugi were at the restaurant, sitting at the table and having lunch. Tristan spotted a bowl aside on the table and leaned down to glance into it.

"Hey, look," he said, pointing at the bowl curiously, "fortune cookies!"

"Let me see!" Joey exclaimed and grabbed one enthusiastically. Cracking it open, he pulled out the little piece of paper and unfolded it.

Others were waiting patiently, eager to know what future had in store for him. After a few moments of gaping at the little piece of paper in his hands, Joey frowned and read.

"Ishizu says: You will be insulted by a very tall man in a few seconds."

Just then, Kaiba entered the restaurant and spotting them, glared at them, approaching.

Tea raised her eyebrows, Tristan stared and Yuugi let out a whistle, witnessing Kaiba calling Joey a mutt.

"Wow, she's good."

---

**_/Spike-less/_**

"Where is it?" Yuugi was running down the stairs frantically in a search of something very important. He almost ran over his unsuspecting grandpa who only gave him one, incredulous look after seeing him.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Yuugi opened the door hastily, glaring at a few people ahead.

Tea, Tristan and Joey wanted to say 'hi' when their voices got stuck in their throats. They gaped at him in shock, looking at his straight hair, falling lifelessly down his face.

"Yuugi," Tea asked hesitantly, "is that you?"

"What happened to you, man?" Joey asked, perplexed.

"Somebody stole my hair gel!" He cried out exasperated and on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Then he spotted Yami Bakura walking casually down the street with _perfect_ spikes on his head. Yuugi let out a yell and the white haired boy stopped, staring at him wildly.

His eyes widened and he started inching away slowly.

Yuugi raised one, shaky finger and pointed at him.

"Get back here!" He cried out. "You, you...hair gel robber!"


End file.
